The Dark Almandine
by TiA995
Summary: Adrian always had an addictive personality. Now that he is a true creature of the night he's addicted to the kill, blood and mind games. He is out for revenge, but who is he after and why? And can he be saved or is he destined for eternal damnation? Sequel to The Amethyst Heart! Give it a try, you might love it!
1. CH1 - Falling Inside the Black

**POV: Adrian**

I remember the pain. I never expected it to hurt so much. I guess I always thought the endorphins would numb it down. Maybe they usually did. Perhaps my experience was different because he wanted me to suffer.

I remember my last thoughts. People usually say your entire life plays out in front of your eyes as you are about to die, but that wasn't the case for me. I only thought of her. Her crystal-like violet eyes, her soft pinkish lips, that cute little smile of hers that would rise up so much it would sometimes make small dimples in her cheeks, the sound of her laugh, the silky strands of her black hair, her intoxicating smell. I thought about how much I loved her and it was agonizing to me that I'll never get to tell her that again.

What were the last words I said to her? I could hardly remember now, but I was sure they weren't right, they wouldn't give her peace, wouldn't make her feel, this one last time, the love I had for her. I won't get to kiss her or hold her in my arms, comfort her. Who will do it? How is going to chase the shadows away when they come? How much pain will my death cause her?

I remember closing my eyes, her face the last thing on my mind and her name the last word on my lips. I remember feeling like I was falling through darkness. I was cold, scared, lonely and lost. And the last thing I remember was opening my eyes again, only one thing, one thought, one word, one desire burning through me, consuming me. Blood.

 **50 minutes earlier**

My heart skipped a beat when the first ring cracked through the silent night. It was loud enough to make everyone in the room cringe at the sound. The loudness, however, was not what made me jerk back like I got hit by raw electricity. It was the familiarity of it, the thing I remembered from my childhood, the thing that sometimes haunted me while I was sleeping. I remember how many times my aunt told me to memories the meaning of the sound, the number of the rings that were more significant than anything. So I listened as everyone around me looked at each other in confusion. It's because they didn't know.

 _One._

"What the hell is that?", Rose cried out against the noise.

"I have no idea. I know one ring is to announce an important gathering that all the residents of the Court need to go to. I didn't even know they still used the alarm, it's rather annoying", Emma supplied, twitching when the second ring came.

 _Two_.

I was painfully aware of the slow draining of color out of my face. My lips dried up and I felt like something was clogging my throat, stopping me from uttering any words. While I fought to speak Lissa announced: "Two marks the crowning of the new ruler."

 _Three._

"So what does three stand for?", Rose asked as she closed the window, a sigh of relief escaping her as the noise got muffled slightly.

I swallowed hard, trying to push the words out of my mouth as Emma turned to me. Her face was swimming in worry since I probably looked like I've seen a ghost right about now. One long breath and I finally stammered out: "Attack."

This is it. This is the big plan. Alexei and his Strigoi were coming. Silence fell among us as the ringing continued, joined by the voices, screams and cries outside. The panic was already starting since I was definitely not the only one who knew the meaning of this.

"I guess now we know when", Eddie muttered in shock as soon as the alarm began another loop of its deafening three wails.

"We need to stick together and get out of here as soon as possible", Dimitri announced getting up, instantly followed by Rose's determined: "Right."

I heard a quick thud as something dropped on the floor next to me. Glancing up, I saw Emilia's terrified expression, her eyes still glued to the thing on the floor. I realize it was her phone as I approached and asked: "What is it?"

She didn't respond, she just stared at me, her eyes traveling around my face in a strange way, like she was seeing it for the first time. She grasped my hand and I felt her fingers tightening around mine as she tugged me closer. I closed my eyes instinctively when she kissed me, but frowned upon sensing how different her lips felt against mine. There was something alarming about her stillness and gentleness. She pulled back just a little before she whispered: "I love you."

I opened my eyes when her hand dropped mine and was met by her hair flicking around as she turned towards the door and ran. I was shocked enough to lose one second before I ran after her. One second. That was enough to give her a head start. I shouted her name as I raced down the stairs, hearing her footsteps echo bellow me. The echoes disappeared mere moments before I jumped off the last step and slammed against the door of the building. I franticly ran my hand over it, until I reached the handle and swung it open. I tripped over the threshold, catapulting into the street, immediately getting engulfed by a crowd running and pushing their way towards what I figured was the evacuation point. With so many people around me, I basically had to fight my way out of the commotion, stopping when I reached a streetlight so that I could wrap my arm around the poll and step onto the platform below to prompt myself up.

I scanned my surroundings, my eyes quickly shifting over the countless faces passing me by. I searched for the fiery violet gems, for the pitch black sea, for any sign of her really, but she was gone. I grabbed my hair with my free hand, tempted to rip it off my head, turning my eyes in circles helplessly, praying I would spot her after all, as I shouted her name at the top of my lungs. A hand on my shoulder jerked me down, almost making me lose my balance as my feet slipped from the platform and back onto the ground. For a moment, just a tiny moment, I allowed myself to hope it was Emilia, though I knew her touch would feel quite different. I looked back, facing Dimitri's panic filled eyes with a sinking feeling in my chest.

"Adrian, where is she?"

"I don't", I stammered out, "I don't know. She was-, I-."

"Don't worry", he instantly reassured me, gripping my shoulder tightly as his face turned into a hard and determined mask, "We'll find her."

 _Why would she run off like this? What was she thinking? What got her so upset?_ My mind bombarded me with questions until one single thought took over and I froze. _Her phone_. I wrenched out of Dimitri's hold before I ran past him and back into the building wordlessly, taking two steps at a time to get back to the apartment as fast as I could. Rose and Lissa said something to me when I burst through the door, but I didn't listen. I threw myself to the ground, snatching the phone and unlocking it. The screen was a bit cracked, but the content was still visible. The last thing opened on it was a message. _Honey, I'm home!_ My eyes ran over it and in that moment my lungs finally collapsed under the pressure, making me start gasping for air.

"Adrian?", Lissa exclaimed dropping down next to me and shaking my shoulder, "My God, Adrian are you okay? What's happening? Rose what's wrong with him?"

I peered up at Rose's shocked face and tried again to inhale, but it was like somebody shoved a cloth down my airways and there was no way anything was passing through. I felt the muscles of my hands twitching uncontrollably, the ones on my face cringing, probably morphing my expression into a strange grimace, as I fell back straight on my ass. Dimitri arrived shortly, pushing everyone away and grabbing me. He shook me so hard I felt like my eyes might start rolling around my scull.

"What's wrong with him?", Lissa repeated, watching Dimitri fail to help me.

"He is having a panic attack, a really strong one", he responded without taking his eyes off me, "Adrian, I need you to try to calm down."

I wanted to tell him I'd love nothing more than to calm down, but it was out of my hands. However, no words were coming out so I just gripped his shoulder leaning forward as another gasp escaped me. Before I knew what was what, his palm collided with my cheek causing my head to spin to the side. Just as I felt the impact, the imaginary cloth disappeared and I coughed, my eyes filling with tears from the pain of the air scratching my throat on its way down to my lungs that almost burst as they filled up again.

"Are you good?", Dimitri asked while I blinked up at him.

I continued coughing as I nodded and allowed him to get me back on my feet. I shook my head like that might help me clear my thoughts before I pointed towards the phone and mumbled incoherently: "Need to go-, she needs me-, danger."

Dimitri crouched, picking up the phone before turning to Rose and ordering: "Get them out of here!"

She nodded motioning Eddie to get moving. Dimitri turned to leave and I followed him before he stopped me with a firm statement: "You are going with them."

"The hell-, the hell I am", I stammered out.

"It's not safe for you out there", Dimitri argued.

"It's not safe for me, or anyone else, anywhere around the Court right now", I contradicted, finally getting my voice back to normal, "That's why we need to find Emma and get the hell out of dodge."

"I'll find her. Go with Rose", he urged and upon seeing the protest forming on my lips added, "You'll only slow me down. If you want her to be safe and back by your side as fast as possible, you need to, for once, listen to me."

I wanted to fight him more on it, but it would just be a waste of time. Time we didn't have. So I nodded and whispered: "Get her back to me."

"I will, I promise. I'll protect her."

With that he was gone in a blink of an eye. I didn't move until I felt Rose's hand on my back pushing be towards the door. Once we hit the street, we huddled together trying to stop the chaos around us from tearing us apart. The hysteria was getting contagious, enough to make people rabid and violent as they tried to save themselves and their families. They shoved and pulled at each other, screamed and fought. I had a feeling they would stomp over anyone standing in their way. None of them even noticed who we were and one guy went as far as to curse at Lissa when she bumped into him.

"This is insane", Rose shouted as she dragged Lissa away and nudged her to walk in the middle of our little group.

"Fear is a very powerful poison", Eddie commented, blocking somebody's hand before it could collide with my face.

Claustrophobia was not something I've ever really experienced, so I was surprised to feel the air around us becoming very tin all of a sudden. Maybe I was having another panic attack. I glanced around trying to assess how far we've gotten when I felt gentle fingers intertwining with mine. I looked over at Jill, who was beyond terrified. I realize she has barely said a word all night and for a good reason too. She almost died once and I was fairly certain the idea of something like that happening again was tormenting her ever since. I squeezed her hand and pulled her closer to me so that I could wrap her in my embrace.

"It's okay Jailbait, you're going to be alright", I reassured her as she pushed her head against my chest making herself even smaller than she already was, "We are all going to be just fine."

I was scared my words were a lie. I was scared to the bones. I opened my mouth to say something else with the intention of soothing her further before somebody knocked into us, sending us both to the ground. My arm softened the blow for her, but I wasn't so lucky. I hit my head hard enough to see stars dancing before my eyes. Eddie quickly helped us up while the man who ran into us fought against the hold of a guardian who was trying to push him back in the direction we were all moving towards.

"No, no, I'm not leaving without her", the man shouted, digging his feet into the ground in order to maintain his formerly made progress, "I'm not leaving without my wife."

His shouts were painted with agony and I understood him perfectly. Rose grabbed my sleeve, trying to get me to move again, but I kept staring at the guy waiting to see what will happen next. His guardian was stubborn, I had to give him that.

"Jackie will get her out", he persisted, "We need to keep moving George."

"No, what if Jackie can't get to her, can't find her, what if she can't save her?"

I was transfixed by the words the other man cried out. They got me thinking: _What if Dimitri can't get to Emma, what if he doesn't reach her in time, what if she is already hurt, what if she needs me?_ I felt Rose's fingers slip away. She was forced to let go of me because the crowd jolted her forward. I heard her shouting: "Adrian, come on!"

I managed to look away. I managed to turn around, fixing on Rose. I stared into her dark and wild eyes, I watched them round in fear as they fell onto my lips while I mouthed _I'm sorry_. I backed away while she desperately fought to reach me again, screaming my name in a warning and a plea.

"Adrian, don't", was the last thing I heard before I plunged into the mob.

I couldn't even see where I was going until I slammed head first into something. I was pushed against a hard surface and it took me a moment to realize it was a fence. I glanced down, noticing a crack on the bottom of the plank that I hit. I grabbed the top of the fence for support and kicked at the wood until a big chunk chipped off. Ducking down, I crawled through the opening emerging in the yard on the other side. I hurriedly crossed the lawn, finding my way to a lot less crowded road. I raced towards Emma's house,the streets I passed emptying completely until I was the only one moving through them. _Left, right, run straight, another left-. Figures._ I came to a halt, my heart skipping as I peered at the two silhouettes. _Strigoi?_ A few more steps towards them and a standard guardian outfit crystallized before my eyes. One of the guys was wearing it and the other one had black pants and a red shirt. My gaze traveled to their faces. _Dhampir_.

"Hey, hey", I yelled, speeding up to reach them.

The red shirt guy peered over his shoulder before he tugged his companion to stop. When I was close enough to hear them, he spoke up in a formal voice: "My Lord you should be heading to the evacuation point. If you'll follow us we'll-."

"No", I cut in, pointing down the street as I tried to catch my breath, "You came from that direction, right?"

"Yes", the other one confirmed as they exchanged confused looks.

"Any Moroi left? Are all the houses empty?"

"Not a living soul, we checked all of them", red shirt supplied.

"How about nonliving souls, did you see any of them?"

"We wouldn't be standing here if we did. Now please, Lord, you really need to-."

"One more question", I broke in, praying for a good answer, "Have you seen guardian Dimitri Belikov anywhere along the way by any chance?"

"No. He's probably with his charge at the evacuation point."

 _No he is not._ My mind was racing as I tried to decide what to do and where to go next. _One place left to check_. I peered over my shoulder before I turned to add: "Thanks fellas!"

When I took off, for a minute I thought they might try to follow me, stop me, drag me with them, but since I didn't hear any noises behind me, I knew they probably decided not to die for a fool that was running head first into possible was probably a bit more than five minutes, felt like an eternity to me as I tumbled towards the little house that I called home. I didn't see anyone on my way there which had me pondering on whether I should be relieved or even more petrified. I was on the verge of collapsing when I reached the entrance, pushing the door open, surprised it was unlocked. I walked inside, my legs shaking as I glanced around and breathed out: "Emma?"

The lights were off, it was quiet, nothing seemed to be out of place and there was apparently no one there, but I made my way upstairs just to be certain. I thought about the best and the worst possibility. Maybe Dimitri found her and took her back, back to the place I was supposed to be at. Or maybe they were both already dead and I just didn't run into their bodies yet.

Something tumbled downstairs breaking the silence and, before I could even think about stopping myself, I shouted: "Emilia?"

No response came as I rushed back to the living room. It was a painting, the easel with my painting was on the ground, but there was no one present who could have knocked it down. Or at least that's what I thought. The front door screeched as somebody pushed it shut. I swung around peering into the darkness at the figure that stood in the hallway. He was buff, tall and pretty badass looking so for a moment I wondered if, perhaps, I was lucky enough to see Dimitri step out of the shadows. I wasn't. The guy approached me, his blond hair and sharp face lines coming into my view. His red-ringed eyes studied me carefully, his nose wrinkling slightly, like he was disgusted by the mere sight of me. His voice was cold when he leisurely commented: "I was wondering when you were going to show up."

"Let me guess", I found myself saying, despite my mind warning me to keep my mouth shut, "Alexei?"

"It's nice to finally meet you Adrian", he responded, grinning in a way that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand uncomfortably straight.

"I highly doubt that", I remarked taking a step back as he neared me further, "Where is Emilia?"

"Away", he sang, his eyes traveling around the room as if to underline how irritatingly obvious it was that she was not here, "I made sure she got, held up."

"Why? I thought you were waiting for her. Or was your love message sent to the wrong number?", I challenged, as I prayed that whoever was keeping her occupied wasn't going to kill her in the process.

"Oh no, not at all", he chuckled humorlessly, "It was the right number, but it wasn't meant for her."

"Who was it meant for?"

"You", he stated, fixing his eyes back on me with the intensity that made my breathing more unsteady than I'd like to admit, "And you walked right into my trap. The plan is playing itself out perfectly."

 _Why the hell would he want me?_ I watched him dumbstruck, trying to connect the dots while he used my silence to continue: "I thought it'd be pretty obvious. I mean, I basically cleared the path for you. Didn't you find it strange that this place is already crawling with my people and you didn't run into any of them? Not a single one. Come on Adrian, I thought you were supposed to be smart."

He's mockery was followed by a pitiful look, but my eyes didn't linger on his expression long. I was too busy searching for something, anything that I could use for protection or at least distraction as he took a few more steps towards me. I froze when my eyes landed on the boxes Emma hauled over from her house. They contained some of the materials and tools left after the renovation works were done. They've been sitting in the corner of the living room for days, waiting for either of us to move them to the basement. We kept avoiding it and now I couldn't be happier about our tardiness when a metal tip sticking out of one of them came into my view. I discretely moved to the side so I wouldn't tip him off, distracting him by asking a question: "Alright, you have me here, what now?"

"Now I keep one of the promises I made to Emilia."

I didn't know what he meant by that, but I wasn't planning on sticking around long enough to find out.

"It's a bit chilly in here, wouldn't you agree?", I exclaimed before I threw myself in the direction of the boxes and grabbed the blowtorch stuck in the box on the top. I flipped the valve open and clicked the button underneath it, lighting it up before I threw it at him, scrambling to my feet as fast as I could and running towards the window since he was blocking the front door. I managed to get one foot out before his fingers closed around my arm. I tried holding on to pretty much anything as he tugged me towards him, causing all of the contents of the shelf I grabbed to tumble on top of me along with my paints that sprayed into my eyes blinding me temporarily.

"You missed boy", he growled above me and I used the sound of his voice to orient, kicking up and managing to hit him.

By the sound of it, he smashed into the window while I slid back, wiping my eyes with my sleeve and grabbing all the tubes of pain I could reach, throwing them at him. With his eyes on me he laughed: "Is that all you got?"

"Not at all", I spat out, letting the Spirit flow through my body. The energy built up in a flash, before I forced it out, watching in shock as it blasted him away. Up until this point levitating and moving things was something that I only managed to do a few times. I've never told anyone I could do it, Lissa and Rose were the only people who saw it once in a council meeting and I never gave it much thought with all that's been going on. But with the adrenaline pumping through my veins I realized I might be capable of more than I thought I was.

As he clawed his way out of the fireplace I concentrated hard, sending the knocked over easel flying his way. The wood broke as it hit his body and he let out an angry cry. I grabbed the edge of the coffee table in an attempt to stand up since the world around me spun wickedly before I felt a piercing pain on my shoulder. Alexei pulled at me as his fangs sunk further into my skin and I screamed trying desperately to shake him off. I fell across the table and the glass broke, digging into my clothes and my face when we tumbled to the ground.

As soon as his weight disappeared I rolled over, twitching as the glass cracked under my back. He stood above me, an ominous look on his face, blood dripping from his chin. My blood. He reached down, picking me up like I was as light as a feather and swinging me into a wall. I felt like somebody sucked the air out of my lungs upon the impact and I crumpled down like a house of cards. He reached up and pulled out a big shard of glass from his shoulder throwing it in front of my feet while he studied the smear of blood left behind me on the wall.

"I admire your resistance. It's futile, but I still admire it", he announced as I peered up through the smoke.

 _Smoke?_ One look at the hallway and I could see it was lighter than the rest of the house and the source of the smoke. _Blowtorch, shit!_ As Alexei strolled over to me I tried and failed to stand back up. He kicked me and I curled up, blinking the tears out of my eyes. Every single part of my body was hurting.

"Sadly, as fun as this was, I believe our time together has reached its end", he chuckled coldly as something sharp plunged into my stomach.

An incoherent cry escaped me while I fought to stop the shard of the glass he stabbed me with to cause any more damage, but he jerked it up sending a shockwave of pain through me. I started bleeding heavily and he didn't waste any time. His feet shifted through the fast forming pool of blood on the floor so he could grab me by the collar, after which he dragged me across the ground as I scraped my fingers over the floor desperately, like that might help stop him. He dropped me on the kitchen floor and thrust his fingers into my wound before straightening back up and splashing them on the closest wall. He moved them sharply across it, forming some letters my mind couldn't even register while I fought to stay conscious. I couldn't feel my legs, couldn't lift a damn finger and I felt more and more pain as he kept digging into my stomach.

At some point he leaned over me and pushed something against my lips. I felt some kind of a liquid dripping down my throat before the pain on my neck started again. The last thing I heard before everything faded away was him whispering: "Nighty, night."

* * *

 **Chapter song: Falling inside the black - Skillet**

 **Hey guys, so I decided to give you all a little surprise and finally post the first chapter of the sequel story! Yay! However, you might have to wait for the next update a little longer since I'm way in over my head with studying for my never-ending exams! But they should be all done with by the end of the next week so that's when I'll get back to writing and posting! This chapter was thankfully almost complete so I only had to fix it up a little (during the tiny free time I sometimes have on my hands)!**

 **Also, I'm going to be a part of the VA10thanniversaryproject (because some wonderful people gave me a chance to participate) so that might slow down my update rate here as well, but as soon as I finish my pieces I'll be back to this baby.**

 **Finally, I'd like to state here that this story will be a bit more graphic, if you haven't already noticed, when it comes to blood and gore, and I will continue writing lemons (which will always be additionally marked) so consider yourself warned!**

 **I hope you liked the beginning, thanks for reading and please do review it really means a lot to me! Until the next time,**

 **T!**


	2. CH2 - Even in Death

**POV: Emilia**

 _Adrian wasn't dead. Adrian was a Strigoi._

I felt cold despite the fact that I was lying in the room that was now almost consumed in flames. I could barely breathe anymore. The smoke was filling my lungs, burning through my insides, nagging me to close my eyes and simply drift away. I should have tried to get up, save myself, but I couldn't. I felt weak, broken and defeated. I had no desire to fight, so I closed my eyes and waited. I waited for the darkness, the black cold emptiness, to take me away for good this time. And while I waited something changed.

Adrian. I wanted him to be here now so badly I could almost feel his fingers graze my cheek, his arms wrapping around my body, his loving embrace shielding me from the flames, his scent washing over me. I felt safe, happy even, because at least he was there in my mind in the darkness with me. At least this way I get to say goodbye, even if it's only play pretend.

I struggled to open my eyes, to see him one last time, despite him being just a figment of my imagination, but no matter how much I tried it was in vain. I kept blacking in and out so I was surprised when I breathed in fresh air. It still had a smoky taste to it, but I gratefully took it in as much as I could. I could barely concentrate on anything else. I could hardly hear or feel anything except my lungs stretching within my ribcage.

I have no idea how much time passed before I managed to push myself into a lucid state, but when I did I heard a faint voice whispering into my ear: "You are going to be okay."

I gathered up the last pieces of strength left within me to at least peek through my eyelashes towards the person the voice belong to. Mitya's worried face was the last thing I saw before slipping into complete oblivion.

 **POV: Rose**

My heart jumped up every time the door would slide open and it crushed down every time I realized it wasn't Dimitri that was walking through it. Lissa squeezed my hand reassuringly, but I knew she was just as nervous as I was.

The place we were transferred to for safety wasn't that far from Court, but it was far enough to ensure no Strigoi would follow. It was built more like a spa or a hospital then like a panic room. I had no idea such place existed, but then again it was pretty logical that somebody, somewhere, at a certain point thought about a potential attack like this one and made a back-up plan.

I was surprised to see how fast the fear dialed down among the people. Sure some where still nervously waiting for their loved ones like I was, but mostly the adrenaline calmed and people sat, or walked around or slept waiting to see what will happen next.

The sun will be up soon and once light bathes the earth around us, teams of guardians will be dispatched to clear the Court grounds and reestablish the wards. It will take time, but I knew we'll all get back home, soon. The threat was still out there, but at least now we were prepared for it.

"I just don't get it", Lissa mumbled staring at her feet, "How did they get past the guardians, the wards and all the safety measures?"

"Probably with the help of some human slaves, it wouldn't be the first time", I responded frowning, "They got into the Academy."

"But this is the Court Rose, it's supposed to be the safest place for us in the world", she argued faintly.

"Yeah, it's supposed to be", I retorted, "How has that worked for us so far?"

She didn't respond, but she took a hold of my hand again and laced her fingers with mine. When I looked up at her I suddenly felt calmer, the anger and the adrenaline buzz slipping out of me. It took me a few seconds to realize what she was doing.

"Lissa don't. Save your strength", I exclaimed trying to tug my hand away.

"It's nothing", she pointed out clutching to me with a stronger grip.

"Even if it is, when Dimitri comes back with Emilia and Adrian maybe your assistance will be needed", I urged getting her to finally cut of the Spirit supply.

 _If he comes back_ , my mind instantly warned me as I no longer had the "sedative" Lissa produced. I felt a chill run up my spine. It's my fault. If I tried harder to stop Adrian none of this would be happening right now. _I'm such an idiot_.

It was like Christian read my mind, because when my eyes met his he mumbled: "Don't eat yourself up. This is out of your hands, just like the situation in Court was out of your hands. There was no stopping him."

"Who?", Lissa asked frowning.

"Adrian", Christian elaborated, "If it was you somewhere out there, alone, I wouldn't care if God himself came down to go look for you. Not even an army of Strigoi aiming for my artery would stop me from going after you."

"That's sweet Sparky", I teased him since I desperately needed to take a breather from the worrying, "I think I just puked a little."

He opened his mouth to say something that promised to be nasty, but in that moment Eddie walked back in with Jill tucked under his arm. As he finished a phone call he announced: "The last bus just arrived. They're on it!"

I gasped instantly smiling despite the seriousness of the situation. He was alive. He was safe. They all were. I got up pulling Lissa with me and headed towards the door, but before I could reach it a flock of doctors and nurses rushed in followed by two guardians and Dimitri.

I wanted to run up to him, kiss him senseless, but I stopped in my tracks upon realizing he was carrying something, no, someone. A little fragile body curved up in his embrace, limbs hanging loosely, strands of black hair dangling over his arm. Emilia.

"Put her right here", the doctor ordered pushing Dimitri towards something that resembled an operating table.

As soon as he obeyed the nurses were all over her throwing around statements and observations I could barely understand. I caught a couple of things as I approached them like "first degree burns", "excessive bleeding", "head trauma", "penetration wound" and "abrasions". It was mostly gibberish, thus scaring the living crap out of me.

I pushed my way past the crowed and reached out so I can clutch Dimitri's arm. He turned to me and the look on his face just made my heart ache. He seemed so lost, so sad, so terrified for his friend's life, he seemed like a child. It was the look I've never seen on him. I had no clue what was going to happen next, but I couldn't just stand there and do nothing to ease his agony, which is why I found myself whispering: "She is going to be okay."

"Sir, madam, I'll have to ask you to take a step back, this woman needs to be taken to surgery straight away", somebody requested behind me and soon I was pushed aside as they dragged the table away from us.

"I can help", Lissa's voice seemed distant as she let go of my arm and hurried after them.

I just kept staring at Dimitri waiting for him to tell me what I was so afraid to ask. But he was in a way bigger shock than I was, so I finally pushed myself to come up with the courage to speak again. My question consisted of only one word, it was simple, but the meaning behind it much greater. It was barely above a whisper and came out shaky: "Adrian?"

He focused on my eyes, his face becoming gloomy and dejected. It felt like hours, but it took seconds for him to form a response: "I'm sorry."

 **POV: Emilia**

 _How do I always end up here?_ , I thought as my mind registered the blipping sound of the machines surrounding me. I slowly opened my eyes, a task that seemed harder than it should be, blinking a few times in order to clear up my sight. I felt paralyzed so I just moved my gaze around stopping when it landed on Dimitri who was sleeping in an armchair next to me. His face seemed strained and worried even in his sleep which told me whatever was bothering him in the waking world was restlessly haunting him in his dreams as well.

I heard the door opening, feet shuffling on the ground and then an ecstatic squeal: "You are awake."

Rose's face came into my sight in the same moment Dimitri jerked awake and straightened up. Both of their faces lit up, but their smiles seemed forced, like they just landed one small victory in the pile of major crap. Dimitri scanned my face seeing my unsureness, but misinterpreting it for confusion by what was going on now, rather than my desperate need to figure out what happened before. I knew that when he asked: "Eka, can you hear us?"

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out except for a sound resembling fingernails screeching against a metal surface. I cleared my throat and tried again managing to squeak out: "I got stabbed in my guts, not ears."

They made attempts at laughing, but failed miserably. In the absence of any words coming from them I used to opportunity to add: "How long was I out?"

"A few days", Rose answered stroking my hand in a calming manner as I looked at them in alarm and tried pulling myself up to sit.

"Don't, you're still healing", Dimitri warned pushing me back to the pillows and I was grateful he did since he saved me from some rather embracing acrobatic movements that I, for sure, would have had to use in order to avoid, as much as I could, the inevitable pain any shifts in my position would cause.

"Lissa helped a lot, but she was so tired after everything, she couldn't completely heal you", Rose elaborated.

I nodded and looked past them around the room. There were some fresh flowers stuck in a vase on the cupboard next to me. The room was light and sterile, the whiteness of it making it seem like it was daytime, but as I cast a look towards the window I saw the moon shining bright in the night. As my eyes traveled back to them, I took a moment, just a single moment, to hope, to wish that they are going to give me a different answer than the one I expect for the question I was about to ask.

"Have you found Adrian?"

They exchanged looks briefly, both stiffening as the words left my lips. The little hope I felt vanished instantly. Rose was the one to speak first her voice dripping in uncertainty. Maybe because she was afraid to deliver bad news or perhaps cause they didn't know what I knew.

"He wasn't found amongst the victims, but we are looking for him day and night, along with the rest that are missing. I'm sure he is-."

"You won't find him", I cut in seeing her uncertainty was after all just a consequence of her cluelessness.

"What?", she asked dumbfounded.

"You won't find him", I repeated finally managing to straighten up while doing my best not to wince, "You might find somebody resembling him, but it's not going to be him."

"Maybe that head trauma wasn't as insignificant as they thought", Rose mumbled looking at Dimitri like I wasn't even there, "She is not making any sense whatsoever."

Dimitri however didn't seem nearly as confused as Rose was. Instead he focused on my eyes, like he was trying to see behind them and into my brain and finally barely whispered: "You think he was turned?"

I nodded swallowing hard as I tried to cope with the pain filling me up. The pain wasn't caused by my healing injuries. It was the pain greater than any other. The pain of loss.

"What makes you think that?", Rose questioned her voice shaky.

"Alexei. I thought he was going to kill him, to make me pay. But then I realized through all the messages he sent to me, all the things he said, he constantly pushed the image of Adrian suffering into my head. Death is not the most painful thing. Living without your soul is. Thrust me, I know."

"But maybe he didn't catch him, maybe Adrian got away", Rose protested reluctant to accept the possibility of the worst outcome.

"Then why hasn't he come back?"

She stayed silent pondering over my question. I could see how hard she was straining her brain to come up with a logical explanation about Adrian's fate. But she was fighting a losing battle. Me on the other hand, I just felt like I was sinking into a tenebrous ocean of misery and despair. I felt like I couldn't breathe, like my heart was being torn into million pieces, like my very soul was being butchered. I was actually surprisingly calm on the exterior compared to the storm that was raging through my body.

Dimitri interrupted the silence by speaking in a gentle, but serious voice: "If what you're saying is true, we'll notify the rescue units to be on the lookout and do their best to find him and bring him in so he can be restored."

"I should join them", I announced as he nudged me to lie down again.

"No! What you should do is rest. You'll be the first person to know if we find something. Until then sleep and give your body time to heal."

I wanted to fight him further on it, but I suddenly felt really tired, exhausted actually. Perhaps it was the pain meds they've probably been pumping me with, but I felt like my eyelids were being dragged downwards with a surprising velocity. I knew that as soon as they closed the worst will come. To be more precise, I knew hell was going to be my new home for as long as it took to get Adrian back. And I swear, as I registered the door closing behind Dimitri and Rose, it was like I could feel hell's fire consuming me just like the flames that swallowed our home have.

 _Death isn't the greatest loss in life, it's what dies inside of us while we live. I'll make you wish that you were long dead,_ Alexei's words played through my mind as I was being pulled under. He was right. In this moment, I wished very much that I stayed in that house until it burned to the ground. It would have hurt far less than this.

 **POV: Dimitri**

As we closed the door behind us I knew Eka's entire world was about to implode and what was killing me, even more than the thought of the pain that awaited her as reality began settling in, was that there was not a single thing I could do to stop it.

Rose turned to me half confuse half enraged and as soon as we were far enough away from the door, where Eka couldn't hear us, she shouted: "What the hell was that about?"

"I don't know what you mean", I responded flatly though I was pretty sure I knew exactly what she was referring to.

"You were feeding into her panic and crazy theories."

"They are not crazy. It's true. She is right about Adrian. I wasn't certain before, but I am now. I thought I saw him out there, but I cast it off, it just seemed to be impossible. But the more I think of it now, I know she is right, I know I did see him. Adrian truly is a Strigoi."

"You thought you saw him and it didn't cross your mind to mention it?", Rose yelled clinging to the only part of my sentence she could cope with right now.

"Yes. I didn't want to upset you or any of our friends until I was sure."

"Didn't want to-", she began whispering and then rising her voice to a deafening sound continued, "I'M ALREADY UPSET! He is my friend! I've been tossing and turning for nights thinking about where he could be, whether he is suffering, is he scared and alone somewhere. How could you keep this from us? FROM ME?"

"Roza calm down", I breathed out approaching her and placing my hand on her shoulder. Surprisingly, she didn't pull away,"Put yourself in my position. What if I told you that he is a Strigoi and it turned out I was wrong? It would have just made things worse. I was going through hell that night, we all were. Can you really blame me for not being able to determine if it was just fear playing tricks on my mind or a cruel reality?"

She watched me for a few seconds probably trying to decide if she should continue fighting with me or just let it go. Finally she shrugged defeated, leaning into my frame as I instinctively wrapped my arms around her. She let out a long breath before mumbling into my chest: "You're right. I'm sorry. I just can't believe this is happening. What are we going to do?"

"I don't know Roza", I whispered into her hair, "But we'll figure it out together like we always do."

As I stood there hugging her, my mind started wondering again. Thinking back to Emilia I was relieved she could hardly remember a thing since she passed out in the house. Because the truth is, I was lying big time. The truth _is_ that it would have been really hard to explain it all, cause even I'm not certain about what happened that night. And it would have just made Roza even angrier to know I've kept that from her as well. It would have also crushed her even more to know I failed them all in the worst possible moment. I failed and everything that follows will go on my conscience, my soul. Everything that follows is going to be my fault.

* * *

 **Chapter song: Even in death - Evanescence**

 **I know, I know. This was pretty dramatic, I admit, but this story will be rather dramatic altogether so strap in! And uUuUuU Dimitri's got a secret - I wonder what happened, oh wait I already know, damn! But don't worry guys, I'll let you know too soon!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this! Thanks for reading! And please review and make me happy!**

 **Until next time,**

 **T!**


	3. CH3 - World So Cold

**POV: Emilia**

It's been days. Weeks. Everybody's life went back to normal. Everyone's except mine. Every miserable small lead we had on Adrian went cold, we'd hit a dead end over and over again. Every single time. It was like the surface of the earth opened up and swallowed him whole, like he vanished into thin air, like he never even existed. But I knew he was out there, somewhere. I couldn't give up. I won't. Even if I have to do it all on my own.

My life has become confided within the walls of Dimitri's and Rose's apartment. This is where I was living now. We were all sticking together most of the time, the two of them, Lissa, Christian and me. Jill and Eddie took off. She had to go to back to school, though she would come around every weekend. And every time she would ask the same question, "have you found anything yet?", and she would always get the same answer. For a month now.

They all tried to make me feel better. Reassure me that we'll get him back. That it's all going to be fine, but they weren't helping. They were only making it worse. Every time I walked into the room the conversation would just stop. And then there were the looks, the thing that hurt me even more, the pity in their eyes. It was driving me mad.

At night I'd wake the whole building up with my screams. I dreamt of horrific things, nightmares I didn't even know my brain could produce. Most of those nights Dimitri would run into the living room and scoop me up from the couch holding me in his arms until my wails and cries quieted down. Rose would just stand next to us, her face reminding me that I wasn't the only one in pain. I was tearing their hearts up with every desperate sound I made even more than they were already torn.

I'd be the first one up. I'd move from the couch to the table, bury my head in papers and videos. Credit card trails, footage from the night of the attack, possible sightings, guardian reports, countless documents that were in anyway connected to Adrian. I'd keep my head buried until somebody would push a plate with food under my nose. I'd be the last one up too, usually passing out in front of the computer or with some documents still dangling from my hand. I guess Rose and Dimitri made sure to wake up eventually and tuck me in.

That was my reality now, one endless cycle of despair and pain, only the amethyst ring still glittering on my finger, reminding me that I had a better life before this. A life I so desperately wanted back.

 **POV: Rose**

"- and that's the last of them", the guardian finished before Lissa dismissed him.

I stared out the window into the clear sky focusing on the rays of the gentle light the moon spilled on the garden bellow us. The roses in the garden looked very peaceful as their petals swayed up and down on the light breeze. Peace, it's something I've been lacking lately. Though peace is not something I was truly ever accustomed to, it seemed like everything I've been through so far paled in comparison to this. And I've been through plenty. I don't know why this hit me so hard. Was it because I was always impatient and hated uncertainty, or because I blamed myself for a lot that's been happening, or because I just couldn't take one more hit like this, not after everything with Dimitri and his Strigoi days?

"Rose?", Lissa asked in a tone that made me realize it wasn't the first time she tried speaking to me.

"Hmm?", I turned around finding her just a few steps away from me.

"Did you even hear a word I said?", she questioned studying me with worry.

"Not really", I admitted frowning, "But I got the basics. Everyone's state is known now, right? The dead are buried, the missing are found, the Strigoi mostly hunted down, except for the ones that went underground. That still leaves us nowhere near finding Adrian."

"I know", she whispered fixing her eyes on the floor in a defeated manner, "But we'll keep looking."

"So you keep saying", I stressed losing my nerves briefly.

She looked back up at me, a bit enraged and protested: "I'm doing everything within my power, okay? It's not like somebody wrote a guidebook on how to handle these sorts of things. And he is my friend too. If you, for one second, think that he is not my number one priority you are deadly wrong."

I was taken aback by how hurt she sounded. She has mistaken my irritation and anger over this whole situation for my disapproval of her actions. I knew she was doing the best she could. I also knew how smart Adrian was despite his constant attempts to make everyone think of him as shallow and, well, dumb. If he didn't want to be found, it was going to be hell outsmarting him. The best we could hope for is that his new thirst and mindset will cause him to slip up eventually. All we could really do is wait for that moment and be ready to strike.

"I know Lissa, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel even worse than you're already feeling", I apologized approaching her so that I can wrap her in my embrace, "You're right. We'll keep looking. And we'll find him."

She hugged me tight pushing her head into my shoulder. We stood like that for a while before I pulled away and pushed her hair from her face smoothing it down gently. I wanted to break the tension and more than anything to make her smile again, even if it's just for a little while, so I babbled out what I'd like to call _a Rose classic statement_ : "Let's go have lunch. I'm so hungry even your desk looks tempting enough to eat."

It work since she giggled softly and looped her arm around mine dragging me out of her office. As we walked back to our apartment I basically didn't keep my mouth shut for a second as I went on and on about random things, safe topic, trying to maintain her improved mood for as long as I could. When we reached our destination I found Dimitri and Emilia right where I left them two hours ago, digging through the information I found useless by this point yet again, straining to find something they might have missed. The banging of the dishes in the kitchen confirmed Christian was already halfway through preparing food. The brief moment of Lissa's cheerfulness disappeared instantly as soon as she set her foot through the door. Being all together in one room made us feel safer and stronger, but it also made us feel the vast emptiness Adrian's absence left behind that much harder.

"Hey", I said approaching Dimitri and placing my palm on his shoulder.

"Hi", he responded looking up and squeezing my hand.

"Hello Emma", Lissa tried engaging with her, but had no luck like most of the time.

"We must be missing something", Emilia murmured not even bothering to lift her gaze up to meet us.

She was so distant, so broken. Just drifting through the days like nothing around her existed. Every once in a while one of us would managed to drag her into a conversation not involving the "new clue", "possible thing we could have overlooked" etc. Usually it was Dimitri, but the more days passed the harder it was becoming, even for him.

"Okay", I exclaimed, "Let's stuff our faces with food. Ozera that better be meat I smell, cause if I have to eat another salad as the main course I'm strangling you."

It was meat and I chewed though it like I haven't eaten in days, less because I was actually really that hungry and more because it gave me an excuse not to talk. Dimitri, Lissa and Christian behaved like normal people, eating at a regular speed and making small talk. Emilia pushed her food around her plate, occasionally remembering to put a piece into her mouth. I tuned into the conversation going around the table only when I heard Lissa retelling the report she has received earlier. Emma did too. She looked up from her plate and focused on Lissa her expression still blank, but her body leaning in, showing how much she was craving some good news. Sadly, I already knew she wasn't about to get any.

"Well, they are plain stupid if they think this is going to be the last time we see those sons of bitches", Christian fumed his language earning a half shocked expression from Lissa.

"We are the ones that are stupid", the words left my lips before I could stop them, "If we weren't, we would have figured out their plan a lot earlier and none of this would have happened in the first place."

"Roza, you can't know that", Dimitri argued trying to cut the idea in its roots, but it was too late since Christian was ready to retaliate.

"We are not stupid and we _would_ have figured it out earlier if some of us didn't make a habit out of running from the past and their responsibilities!", he stated on the brink of yelling.

"Christian", Lissa snapped warningly, but the situation was past saving.

We all knew who his comment was aimed at, despite not agreeing with it. I looked over the table to Emilia who was paralyzed in her seat staring at Christian like he was a reincarnation of the devil himself. Honestly, right now, he was sort of acting like one. I refused to blame Emilia for any of this. We all played our parts. We all made mistakes. At least she was desperately trying to rectify hers.

As his anger dialed down Christian traced my gaze to Emilia's face and opened his mouth probably wanting to apologize, but before he could start, she jumped up and muttered "excuse me" before almost running out of the room.

"Great job buddy", I sneered getting up to follow her, but by the time I reached her she was already strapped into her boots and her leather jacket with her hand on the knob.

"Hey hold up. Christian is an idiot. And you know he didn't mean it. Let's just-."

"It's fine Rose", she cut in firmly holding the knob as she turned to look at me, "I'm sure he didn't. I just need to go and get some fresh air. It's been a while."

With that she pulled the door opened and walked away. I watched her black hair vanish as she descended down the stairs feeling guilty for not stopping her. But I was so tired of, well, everything I decided fresh air would do her good. It'll do me good as well. So when Dimitri joined me in the hallway I turned to him and simply said: "Let's go outside."

And for the first time in a long time he didn't question me. Instead he just nodded and picked up our jackets. I guess we were all tired and sick of it all. The worst part was - it has just begun.

 **POV: Emilia**

The door made a buzzing sound and the security guy gently nudged me towards it. My heart was beating so loud I thought everyone around me could hear it.

"Make yourself comfortable", he said gesturing towards a metal chair that seemed to be a lot of things, but comfortable wasn't one of them, "She'll be right with you."

I just simply nodded and took a few uncertain steps towards it. I looked back at him and he gave me a small supportive smile before leaving. I sat down and stared at the door opposite of me. For a few minutes that seemed like eternity I just sat there like that until the door opened and a woman was ushered in. It's been a long time coming, but I envisioned the whole ordeal a lot differently.

Before me stood a tall Moroi woman, radiating with elegance, even in the prison clothes that bleakly hung on her body. She moved like she was floating above the ground, adding to her gracefulness. Her dark hair was pulled back into a perfect bun, making me wonder if they had a hair salon within the compound. And then there were her eyes, the eyes that made my heart ache the minute I saw them, the perfect radiant green. A spitting image of Adrian's eyes.

I stood up extending my hand trying to make it stay still instead of shaking like it did a few seconds ago as I blurted out: "Daniella Ivashkov, it's a pleasure to finally meet you my name is-."

"I know who you are", she interrupted me a bit harshly, but at least gave me the courtesy of accepting my hand, "You're Emilia Lazar, my son's fiancé."

She pulled out her chair and set down nodding towards me so I'd do the same. I obliged gluing myself to it as she added: "Adrian's told me a lot about you throughout our phone calls."

Adrian once told me that his parents thought it'd be best if he didn't visit his mother while she was in jail or contact her in any way, but after his admirable persistence about changing their decision, they agreed upon him calling her every week. He had a hard time knowing his mother was in prison, but at least it wasn't going to be long until she is let out.

"Well, he's told me a lot about you as well", I mumbled before awkward silence fell on the room.

She studied me carefully before speaking up again: "Not to be rude, but why exactly are you here?"

I was surprised at how rough her words were. Adrian always described her as a rather polite woman. The truth is I had no idea what I was doing here. I didn't know what to say and I don't know what I was hoping to achieve. I'm sure she's been notified about Adrian's current state, but somehow it felt right coming here to tell her myself. Plus, I guess I just needed some excuse to feel close to Adrian in a way. Staring into her emerald eyes made him more real, made me remember how much I needed him back.

I realized I haven't answered her question so I cleared my throat and said the first thing that came to my mind: "I wanted to let you know that we are, I am, doing everything I can to bring him back."

She pondered over my answer for a few seconds before stating: "You could have told me that over the phone Lady Lazar."

I blinked a couple of times now feeling really stupid for coming here in the first place. She took my silence as a cue to continue speaking: "Frankly, I'm surprised you had the courage to come at all."

"Excuse me?", I stammered.

"What did you think I was going to say to you? That I'm glad you're here. I'm not. Honestly, I wish you were far away. That you didn't even appear in the first place", she said coldly keeping her composure of perfect politeness despite obviously being enraged by my presence.

I on the other hand, well let's just say I wasn't as nearly as good as her at keeping my feelings hidden. My whole body started trembling.

"I-", I tried responding, but her eyes lit up the same way Adrian's would when he was mad so I just shut my mouth again.

"Let me ask you this Lady Lazar, who do you blame for my sons fate?"

"No-, no one."

"I blame you", she stated straightening up.

"But it isn't my-."

"But it _is_ your fault, all of it happened because of you. If he never met you he'd be the one visiting me right now. If it wasn't for you he would be safe."

"I tried to protect him", I whispered as tears began filling my eyes.

"And you failed", she concluded raising her voice slightly.

I knew from everything I've heard about this woman that she is a book example of a royal, always keeping up her appearance, diplomatic, polite and overall a picture perfect woman. I also knew she loved her son more than anything in this world, which is why I knew she was about to make an exception from her usual behavior. She was in pain, angry, sad and I was the person she held responsible for all of it.

"Lady Ivashkov I'm s-", I tried apologizing despite not knowing what exactly I was doing it for, but knowing that was the only thing I could muster up to say.

"Don't. Just don't", her voice was on the brink of turning to a scream, "I'm not interested in you apologies. Just leave."

"But-."

"LEAVE", the damp broke as she almost jumped to her feet her voice ringing through the room as she screamed, "This is all your fault! All of it! YOUR FAULT!"

Her cries dragged a lot of unwanted attention apparently since the guards ran into the room almost immediately. She leaned over the table as she kept shouting and all I could do is stare at her dumbstruck and scared out of my mind. I knew she wasn't going to hurt me, at least not physically, but I found myself inching backwards. They led her away her frantic screams the only thing lingering behind her long after the door clicked shut. I sat in my chair paralyzed staring at a single spot where her furious face was seconds ago, swallowing hard while I fought to breathe. I was left in utter silence between these four white walls and with the fluorescent light blinding me. And as my mind raced I realized I couldn't fight it anymore. _She was right. Christian was right. This is all my fault._

* * *

 **Chapter song: World so cold - Three days grace**

 **I warned you, drama all the way! Sooo I know Daniella I. seems a bit OOC, but it's a very specific situation for her so I figured I could make an exception. Also I don't know if you noticed the resemblance of the scene between Rose and Lissa to the one from TAH between Adrian and Lissa with the whole staring out the window thing! I hope you did since I plan on drawing a few parallels throughout the story and I'm excited to see if you'll noticed the following ones without my help in pointing them out.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this one! Thanks for reading! Please be kind and take a minute to review!**

 **Until next time,**

 **T!**


	4. CH4 - Without You

**POV: Emilia**

I grabbed the iron of the gate tight and took a deep breath. _It's just a house Emilia, it can't hurt you._ I haven't been in my house for a while now, but it was past time I stopped being a constant nuisance for the love birds that were sharing their nest with me. Plus I needed some space, so this was pretty much my only option I had left. I mean even if our house didn't go up in flames, I still wouldn't be able to set a foot in it, not without-. _You can't even say his name without falling apart,_ a voice in my head said. Not a real voice. Not like before. A figurative one, luckily. I would think about him, his name would cross my mind on the daily bases, but I haven't been able to say his name not once, out loud or not without feeling the lump in my throat tighten, up to the point it made it hard for me to breathe. I tried, but as soon as I said one letter I would crumble down like a house of cards.

I walked up to the entrance and pushed the key into the lock unsteadily. I closed my eyes as it clicked and the door opened, taking a few steps inside. Upon opening my eyes back up I was greeted with a scene that sprung up a memory still strong in my mind. My birthday. Half blown-out balloons were still scattered around the house's main floor, there were empty glasses and plates stacked up on most of the tables, the house was a complete mess and as I took it all in I could almost bring back to mind the exact place where each person stood or sat, every conversation that played out, all of it like it was happening again right before me. I stepped over the pieces of confetti approaching the table where my gifts were placed. I looked over the colorful boxes and papers they were wrapped in and plucked one out of the pile. I knew exactly which one I was looking for.

I climbed up the stairs and went into to my room. I stood at the entrance and let another memory unfold. It happened just after the renovation of my house was finished. The night that we got engaged.

 _We half ran down the road hand in hand laughing like children. His hold on me was tight and warm, so damn perfect. We were running past my house and I used our entangled fingers to pull him to a stop._

" _Mine is closer", I breathed out pointing towards the gate._

 _He didn't need further instructions. He dragged me towards it, almost breaking the door down when my key got stuck a bit, all the while kissing the back of my neck, sending shivers down my spine. As soon as the door opened he stirred me inside pushing me up against it as it clicked shut behind us with one of his hands firmly pressed on the hard cold surface right above my head and the other digging into my hair in a desperate attempt to pull me closer. After a few breathless moments he pulled back, taking my hand and tugging me upstairs. The protective covers were still scattered around, so we jumped over them and went straight into my room. Luckily, this room was cleaned up already._

 _He turned around cupping my face and pulling me into another kiss. We kissed hungrily, only stopping every once in a while to catch our breaths or chuckle because we had trouble getting rid of our clothes at the speed we wanted. Somehow every time with Adrian seemed like it was the first time and I loved it. I would get amazed over and over again at how skilled he was. How rough and gentle he could be in the same time. How good he made me feel. How much love he put into every move and kiss he gave me._

 _After a couple of pillows being thrown around the room, the wooden planks of the bed cracking worryingly loud, the sheets being tumbled over and pushed down, we lay curled up next to each other waiting for our hearts to calm down and our breaths to quiet. My head rested on his shoulder, so when he softly laughed I felt his chest vibrating._

" _What?", I asked looking up to his smiling face._

" _I was just thinking about something."_

" _What were you thinking about?", I prompted my interests peeked._

" _Emilia Johanna Ivashkov. Is that awesome or what?", he exclaimed intertwining our fingers so that he can lift my hand up and look at the ring shining on it again._

" _Yeah it's pretty awesome", I said smiling myself, trying to sound as casual as possible instead of screaming from joy at the top of my lungs._

" _I can't wait for us to be married", he commented thoughtfully as he looked up at the ceiling, "Living together. Kids. You want kids right?"_

" _Woah, slow down Handsome", I teased but I felt my heart growing out of my chest from excitement, "But yeah, I want kids, eventually."_

" _Good", he said nodding approvingly._

 _We stayed quiet for a few minutes and then I added: "You know you can totally give me the keys to your place now."_

 _I kept teasing him about those keys. I didn't actually need them. Most of the residents didn't even bother locking their houses here at Court. It's not like there were any burglars amongst the Royals or their guardians or the staff for that matter. Plus, we were rarely in the house without one another. He wanted to make a set of keys for me just in case I needed them, but both of us kept forgetting it._

" _Ha-ha, nice try", he chuckled._

" _Excuse me? I'm your wife to be now you know", I teased him._

" _Damn, I forgot about that", he joked rolling us over to our side._

" _You're bad!"_

" _And you love it", he whispered before burring his head playfully into my chest, making me laugh._

That memory seemed so distant now. Everything before our engagement was like a flash, a little blip in time and everything after it like a lifetime of bad things pilling up. I sat on the edge of the bed and rolled over the little box in my hands. I swear I could almost feel Adrian's perfume all over the sheets still, so I took in a deep breath. Adrian got me a few gifts for my birthday, but this one ended up never being opened since the whole chaos that came afterwards. The card attached to it read:

 _For my darling soon to be wife and my long lost friend Mickey!_

I swallowed a gulp forming in my throat and pushed the box open with my shaky hands. Inside was another card on top of the gift. I picked it up and read it:

 _You already have the keys to my heart and now you (finally) get the keys to the "castle". Ily!_

I stared at the metal key-chain with two keys that rested on the bottom of the box. The big gulp that I swallowed came back up in the form of a sob. I don't know why after everything that I went through for the past month this stupid little piece of metal was the thing that hit the hardest. Perhaps it was the meaning behind it, or the fact that the "castle" didn't exist anymore, or that he never got to see me open this gift. I broke, tears streaming down my face like a waterfall. The initial sob was followed by a number of them. I cried inconsolably, gripping the sheets for support until I eventually slumped to the ground in dejection. I curled up in a ball my world crumbling down around me and breaking like shards of glass into million pieces. I felt so devastated, so lost, so thoroughly defeated, I thought I'll never be able to put myself together. _But I had to. For Adrian._

Now that I finally managed to say his name, at least in my own mind, I allowed myself to cry out all of the tears I've been holding back, to crush completely. And then I got up. I pushed myself to do it with the last bits of my energy. And I made a promise to myself. A promise I'll keep even if it kills me. _I'll get him back, if it's the last thing I do._

 **POV: Dimitri**

None of us wanted to admit it, but we were slowly losing hope. It really seemed like there wasn't a stone left unturned. Emilia was spending hours at time with her nose stuck in all those countless papers or the footage from the attack. Maybe that's why I felt so bad about hiding things from her. No, not things, a thing, _the thing_. The only thing I've never told a living soul since that night. Maybe because I wasn't sure about what I saw or because I thought it's only going to make things worse. But I stayed quiet this long, so I'm not going to start talking about it now. That didn't stop me from thinking about it every waking moment though. Sometimes even in my dreams. And that's what I was doing yet again. I was reliving that night in my nightmares this night as well.

 _As soon as I saw the flames my heart sunk in my chest. This can't be good. I ran towards the house praying that somehow, despite the gut-wrenching feeling I had, I might find Emilia and Adrian unharmed. I almost reached the house when I saw somebody coming out of it. I froze gripping my stake in anticipation. That was until I recognized Adrian's slim features. He was carrying what I knew was Eka in his arms. I felt relief flow though my body._

" _Are you guys alright?", I yelled as I descended down the path towards him._

 _Apparently, he hasn't noticed me until now cause his body stiffened as he slowly jerked his head in my direction. I was close enough to see him, but not close enough to make out the expression on his face._

" _You could say that", he responded calmly, his voice ringing through the night that has become deadly quiet by now._

 _He stood there waiting for me to reach them. The blazing flames sent a strange reddish glimmer to his eyes making his skin look paler than usual. His face seemed more relaxed than it should have, but it was probably just the sudden drop of adrenaline as the danger passed._

" _We should get out of here", I said still being cautious._

 _I was already a few steps away from him and that's when I finally pieced together what was wrong with this scene all along. It wasn't a glimmer. It was a pure, unmistakably red pair of eyes watching me carefully. I instantly raised my stake positioning my body so I could strike. He observed my movements with amusement before ducking down and gently setting Eka's unconscious body on the ground._

" _Seriously?", he asked as he straightened back up, "Are you going to stake me, like, right here and now?"_

 _I gave him a wordless look tensing up to the breaking point while trying to determine why he hasn't attacked me yet. It was as if he read my mind, guessed my thoughts since he added: "If I wanted to harm you, you would already be feeling pain."_

" _What do you want then?", I asked through gritted teeth calculating how fast I can get him away from Eka if I gain a head start as an element of surprise._

" _World peace, a glass of a really good Bourbon, a cigarette, blood", he counted his lips moving into a half smile before he cast a look down towards Eka who shifted slightly, but still remained pretty out of it._

 _As I focused on his face I saw something that took me completely by surprise. I expected him to look at her hungrily or mad or at least annoyed, but instead the look in his eyes made me think, for a split of a second, that I just imagined the redness in them. He looked at her with love, affection and a bit of sadness. It happened for a brief moment, but it still happened. And then his eyes were back on me as he continued: "I want you to take her away from here and forget you ever saw me."_

" _You want me to let you go?", I asked clinging to the only part of his request that made sense to me at the moment._

 _He was a Strigoi. He shouldn't be looking at her with warm feelings. He shouldn't be standing here and talking to me calmly like none of this was a big deal. He should be attacking, fighting, trying to kill the both of us. Yet here we were._

" _I believe I'd be the one letting you go", he observed taking a step back._

" _Either way, it's not happening", I persisted taking a resembling step towards him._

" _What is more important to you? Saving her or killing me?", he challenged with a smirk playing on his face._

 _He knew my answer before I even tried to get the words out of my mouth. He knew he won the argument when I slightly lowered my stake. Bending down again slowly, he slid his fingers over her cheek and I saw something shining in his hand, but he moved his hand away faster than I could grasp what I saw and looking up at me one last time said: "Take care of her!"_

 _And in the matter of seconds he was gone._

I jolted awake, almost causing Rose to fall off of the bed since she rested her head on my shoulder. She snapped her eyes open straightening up and looked at me alarmed as she stammered: "What, what is it?"

"Nothing. I'm sorry Roza, it's just a nightmare", I mumbled out pulling her back into my embrace.

She snuggled up against me and wrapped her arms around me as much as she could while she whispered into my chest: "It's okay. I have them too."

I tightened my hold on her placing a kiss into her hair. I focused on the ceiling letting my mind wander as she feel back to sleep in my arms. I still couldn't figure it out. No matter how many times I relived it. He was so - _different_. That's the word, the perfect description. I've faced many Strigoi, I've been one myself and I've never seen a behavior like his. The real question was - why? Why did he seem so different? Was it just a part of my imagination, my desperate need to justify the fact that I let him go despite knowing I shouldn't have, despite knowing he was a threat that I was supposed to eliminate? Or was it something else entirely?

 _We need to find him._ Then perhaps I'll get an answer to at least some of the questions roaming around my head, then the nightmares might stop, then everything could go back to normal.

 **POV: Ilya**

"He is just what we needed. Ruthless. Determined. Bloodthirsty", Kristof stated sitting down.

I looked up at him raising my eyebrow and asked: "What about his little incident with the girl and the guardian? If I was informed correctly, he let them go."

"He did", Kristof confirmed frowning, "But he was still fresh, confused. Don't you think he's proven himself worthy since then?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

"You should have seen him in that club. It was quite admirable for someone so young and fresh to be so good. I think I should pay him a visit, see what he decided."

"So you shall", I agreed standing up to walk him out, "No matter what he's decided you should keep an eye on him. Stir him in the right direction. Give him some incentive if needed. If he's really as good as you say then he's a good asset. A day might come when we need him and I want him ripe and ready for picking."

"Of course, as you wish", Kristof nodded heading for the door.

"Oh and Kristof", I added as he reached for the knob, "Alexei had his first try with that girl and she slipped through his fingers, then he tried with Mateo and he is dead. And you know very well where Alexei is now. Don't make the same mistakes, or you know where you'll end up too."

His eyes widened slightly, but he calmly said: "I understand."

He left and I wondered to my desk, slipping back into my chair and picking up my glass. _The boy really could be useful,_ I thought. Alexei almost ruined all of my plans, but this was far from over. I didn't wait for this long to wind up on the losing side. I've been around enough to plan this every step of the way and make every back-up plan I could. The war will be won. And it'll be that much interesting to watch all of it unfold with Adrian Ivashkov playing one of the main roles. He was after all _family_.

* * *

 **Chapter song:** **Without you - One two**

 **I've mentioned the Mickey joke already, but I figured some of you might need a reminder or an explanation. So once Emilia wore a pajama with Mickey Mouse drawn on it and Adrian told her she looked hot in it. She teased him about the Mickey part being hot only for him and later he joked about her not wearing the pajama he liked so much. So that's the whole story behind it.**

 **And like promised I reviled Dimitri's secret pretty fast, but we are far from it making much sense so this is just the beginning. Kristof is a new character as you can see, another OC but not that important.**

 **One more very important thing. I know that in the books Strigoi have just a red rim around their pupils, but I liked the idea of all red from the movie so much that I decided to use that for my entire story instead. Just so we are clear, I know that there is a difference, but call this my "artistic improvisation".**

 **Anyhowwww, I hope you guys liked this one! Thanks for reading and please reviewwww, cause I can see the story is being viewed (a lot), but not getting much feedback! And feedback means a lot!**

 **Until next time,**

 **T!**


	5. CH5 - (Don't Fear) The Reaper

**POV: Adrian**

I took another big gulp from my glass and leaned back. Bourbon has never tasted this good. Maybe it was just my heightened senses. Or the constant thirst I felt. Maybe it was the lingering taste of blood mixing with it that made it so unusually bitter on my tongue, but whatever it was it was divine.

I put my hand down next to me feeling the still warm flesh of the girl lying there. My fingers were sticky from the blood when I lifted them and licked the redness of with a big smile on my face.

I got up picking up my lighter while stuffing a cigarette into my mouth. I turned around taking in the scene that seemed to have come straight out of a horror movie. A room plunged into darkness with a single flickering light from a half smashed lamp, three dead bodies on the floor and the bed, blood splashed on the walls and the furniture.

I twirled the cigarette between my fingers as I cast a look down towards the nearest body on the floor. It was a girl, roughly around my age, a Moroi with long curly black hair and bluish eyes. She was beautiful if you ignored the gaping wound on her neck. She reminded me of-. _No, not again. I don't want to think about her._

I slammed my glass down on the table and pushed the door of the balcony open. I leaned against the railing looking down on to the street. The city was alive at night giving me plenty of meals to pick from. _People, they are people Adrian_ , a voice at the back of my head warned me. The voice I so desperately wanted to snuff out.

I dug into my pocket and pulled _that thing_ out again. I watched it roll around on my palm before squeezing my hand shut. I got plunged into one of the countless memories I couldn't escape whenever my subconscious came around to play. Memories of _her_.

 _It was a casual meeting. One of the rare moments when I don't have to be on high alert about my behavior, though it still required some restrain. Lissa, Rose and I were going over the plans for the retesting program with the people who will be in charge, sitting in the local bar. We'll I was going to be in charge actually, but they were going to do most of the work. It's good to be me lately._

 _Lissa was halfway into explaining how we envisioned the whole thing, her eyes sparkly, the way they would always get when she was excited about something, when I felt my phone buzz in my pants. I dug it out, giving Lissa a small nod to keep on going before I hastily glanced at it._

 _Any chance you'll be home soon?_

 _The message was from my girlfriend. Yes, my girlfriend, I'll never get tired of saying or thinking that. I couldn't help a small smile that spread over my face as I quickly typed._

 _Why? You bored without me?_

 _Her response came faster than expected and I had to fake a cough to hide the laugh that was on its way out._

 _I'm curled up in a bathtub and crying about the boredom I was doomed to without you by my side._

 _Bathtub? I'd love to join you._

 _Then hurry up. ;)_

" _Lord Ivashkov will, naturally, come with you to oversee the process", Lissa elaborated as I lifted my gaze._

" _I'll be the spiritual aid at your disposal", I butted in before I sent another message ready to put my phone away._

 _Stay underdressed and I might start running right now! ;)_

 _Don't worry. My neckless will be the only thing I'll wear. :P_

 _I chocked on the sip of the coffee that I took earning a questioning look from Lissa. I shifted uncomfortably as I cleared my throat and set the cup down. Pushing my phone into my pocket I tried desperately not to picture my girlfriend completely naked and focus on the task at hand._

 _I wasn't lying about the running though. The moment Lissa announced the end of the meeting I was already throwing money on the table and excusing myself. I think I used the phrase "home emergency - problem with the pluming made everything wet" before I tumbled out of the_ _cafe_ _. I almost broke my damn key as I fumbled with the lock on the front door. I didn't even remember locking it. I took two steps at the time to get to the bedroom and flung the door wide open opening my mouth to-._

 _Emma was curled up on the bed, eyes closed and damp hair sprawled over the pillow. She was, as promised, obviously naked under the sheets, but was fast asleep. I tiptoed my way to her and picked up a blanket to cover her with so that she wouldn't get cold. She was obviously so comatose that she didn't even notice the extra weight being pulled over her. Once I tucked her in I gazed down at her. She was beyond beautiful, even like this, no especially like this, stripped off her worries and an innocent, calm look on her face. I seriously thought I could just stand around all day like this and watch her sleep, if it wasn't a bit creepy._

 _A glimmer coming from her hair dragged my attention. She was on her back so, apparently, gravity pulled her neckless to tumble from her chest into her hair and the chain to move above her collarbone. My eyes glued to the amethyst heart and I smiled. I'd like to think that it represented the beginning of our love and that perhaps it will continue to represent it for the rest of our lives. It'd be nice if we'd get to spend the rest of our lives together, wouldn't it?_

A knock on the door made me twitch. I glanced at it considering, for a second, to simply ignore it. The knock came again and I strolled over to the door ready to kill the poor soul that picked the wrong room and the wrong person to disturb. However, when I swung the door open I was in for a surprise.

"Not you again", I fumed at the intruder that stood casually before me.

"I told you I'd find you", he smirked as he surpassed me and I rolled my eyes so hard I thought I'd see the inside of my skull before I let the door slam shut.

"What do you want?", I asked as his red eyes skimmed the room.

"Having fun I see", he commented as he whistled ignoring my question.

"I was until you got here. So I'll ask again. What do you want?"

"Have you thought about my offer?"

"Sure", I drawled getting a hold of my glass and another cigarette again.

"And?", he asked a dose of impatience escaping him and sipping into his tone.

"And I don't make deals with messengers. I want to meet the boss", I stated blowing the smoke out purposefully straight into his face.

"So you shall", he responded a satisfied grin on his face.

"When?"

"Sooner than you think. Wash up and I'll see to it that this room is cleared up in the meantime. We can leave as soon as you are done", he instructed.

"Why clean it up? I think it might be an interesting surprise to leave for the maids. Well that is when they hire new ones since the two they had are obviously retiring early", I chuckled gesturing towards the girl on the bed and the one on the floor.

Kristof, if I remembered his name correctly, attempted to give me what I thought was a polite expression as he elaborated: "Well, as much as I appreciate your, um, creativity Adrian, I don't believe it would be wise for someone such as you, given your position and all, to leave many trails behind."

"My position?", I questioned dropping my cigarette into the glass and setting it down.

"From what I hear, you are a very wanted man."

"What can I say? Ladies love me", I joked unbuttoning my shirt since it was just one of the many things around covered in blood.

"One in particular. What is her name, Emilia? It seems your fiancé is very keen on finding you."

I moved fast, using my newly acquired strength and speed to grab him and pin him to a wall with my hand tight on his neck. He was obviously older than me, but I was still fresh enough to possess the extra edge and impulsiveness that allowed me to have the upper hand. I leaned in pulling my lips up to show my fangs as I almost hissed at him: "Don't ever mention her to me again or it'll be the last thing you speak of in your existence."

"Easy, Adrian", he breathed out raising his palms like he was surrendering, "I'm just trying to look out for you."

"Cause we are such good pals?", I spat out tightening my grip on him.

"Because you are important", he cried out.

I gave him one more deathly stare before I let go of him, taking a step back and letting a small smile cross my lips: "Damn right I am."

Some things never change I guess. I was always very turbulent, my mood changing and shifting in a blink of an eye. I used to think it was because of the Spirit, but apparently it was just a part of my personality. And everything about my personality was heightened now. One minute I'm in a good mood, the next I want to rip someone's head off. Adding to that the fact that any mention or thought of the person he brought up would set me off. It was getting annoying.

"You get to the cleaning then", I added before I stripped my shirt off, tossing it to the side and strolled over to the bathroom.

When I was dressed up and ready to leave the room that was magically wiped completely clean in the meantime, Kristof instructed me to follow him down to a limo that was parked in front of the hotel. He checked me out and covered the bill before he joined me. It was a long ride and the lack of conversation wasn't helping making it shorter, but I had no interest to talk to him, so I simply stared out of the window letting my mind wonder.

At a certain point I found myself pondering on a debate that has recently started inside of my head. I think I finally knew the answer after a lot of replays of the night I got turned. Alexei, I felt a ball of fury roll through my body every time I even thought of his name. For some reason it's been bugging me for a long time what he said to me before he turned me. I thought it was "nighty, night", but the longer I was a Strigoi the clearer some events of that night became to me. It was like the memory was blurry and then someone handed me a pair of glasses, with a magnifying effect. It became so crystallized, every detail slowly becoming more and more visible. He said something else, just before the pain started. "I'm going to enjoy this", that was it, that's what he said. When I woke he wasn't there. I haven't found him since. And I've been looking. I wanted to end him, not because he turned me, not because he hurt _her_ , but because he made me feel pain on purpose. He made it agonizing for his sheer pleasure and for that he will pay.

"We are here", Kristof said pulling me back into reality.

I glanced around noticing we were no longer on a road. Instead we were driving up to a path that was laid out behind a massive, grey, brass gate. The driver pressed the intercom saying something in Russian before the gate opened and we proceeded. The estate we entered was enormous, enough so that I couldn't see the edge of it no matter which way I turned my head. It was like a never ending lawn filled with perfectly cut and shaped bushes of flowers, to many types to count, trees, an a gigantic fountain right at the end of the driveway where we stopped. The glorious villa, which was apparently in the center of the whole estate, was lit up like we were in Las Vegas.

As the driver opened the door for me I noticed a figure standing on the marble steps leading up to the entrance. Night vision was not a problem for my Strigoi eyes, so I scanned the man from head to toe pretty fast. He was tall and pretty slender for a Strigoi. I would say he was in his forties when he was turned, it was evident from his greyish hair since his face was free of any wrinkles, thanks to the, what I'd like to call, "Strigoi's natural plastic surgery". One of the perks of being turned - it wipes out almost all of your imperfections, skin wise. He was a fairly good looking man and dressed casually, but in the same time rather fancy since it was evident to me that his clothes were quiet expensive, maybe even tailored for him. When we approached him he smiled and offered me his hand.

"Adrian, welcome to my humble home."

His handshake was sharp and firm, evidently showing me that looks were deceiving and he was indeed very strong and in charge. I held my own though, forcing my hand to clasp down on his hard in order to show I wasn't easily scared.

"Pleasure to finally meet you-", I responded my voice trailing off since Kristof never actually mentioned his name.

"Where are my manners? Forgive me, Ilya Ivashkov."

My eyebrow shot up and he watched me with amusement before he added: "I know, quiet unexpected, meeting family under such circumstance. I believe that's just one of the gifts of immorality. If it wasn't for it, I would have died centuries ago."

"Centuries?"

I knew some Strigoi have been alive for a long time, but centuries? I never expected one to be around for so long without ever running into guardians who would take him down or other Strigoi who'd overpower him.

"You have much to learn my dear boy. Come", he said gesturing towards the inside of the house, "Join me for a meal."

 **POV: Alexei**

I was starving. I've lost count of how much time I've spent in this damp, disgusting, dump of a basement and I was no closer to learning what will my punishment be. Will Ilya kill me after he's done torturing me, will I stay here for the rest of my long, internal life or will he perhaps give me another shot? I rarely saw anyone, except for some of his servants bringing me a tiny dose of blood, enough to keep me running, but tonight, tonight was different.

Kristof came downstairs. He ignored my attempts to speak to him, he just moved around silently checking my restraints, before he left leaving the door open. At first I thought he made a mistake, but then I realized it was planned, the small crack left was enough, enough to give me some inside into what was going on outside of this hole in the ground, enough for me to hear the conversation developing above my head.

"-and you join us", I caught the end of Ilya's line.

I'd recognize his voice anywhere, the fake sweetness of it, covering the menace. However, the person he was talking to was someone new. For a second his voice seemed awfully familiar, but no matter how hard I tried I just couldn't quiet place it.

"What's the catch?", the other guy asked.

"Catch? Hah. I understand your lack of trust in me, you don't know me, but this is very simple. I want my nest to grow, I want the best of the best and you have shown a promising start", Ilya pitched.

Poor bastard, he was going to buy into Ilya's bullshit like we all did. This had nothing to do with Ilya's nest, this was about the big war. And this guy, whoever the hell he is, is going to be just another pawn.

"What's in it for me?", the guy asked his voice rough.

Maybe he was smarter than I thought. Maybe not.

"For starters you get whatever you want, your place, cars, food, fun, anything really."

 _Yeah right,_ we were all promised that, until it turned out that everything we want is only given to us if it goes along with what Ilya wants.

"Also, I'll help you get rid of your little problem."

The guy stayed silent so Ilya added: "And you'll get a very interesting position right from the start. We are going to have an opening in the higher ranks rather soon."

I swallowed hard, since I knew exactly what this meant for me.

"And if I don't like it here? I'm free to leave?"

"Certainly", Ilya chuckled.

Certainly not, no one ever gets to leave, unless they are sent away or killed.

"Fine. I guess we can give it a try then", the guy said casually, like he was talking about the weather.

He had the balls I got to give him that. People usually get scared shitless when they have the pleasure of meeting Ilya enough to give him anything he asks for straight away, but this guy seemed like he could hold his own. It sounded to me like he was very careful about what he'd agreed to despite his leisure attitude.

"I'm glad to hear it. Welcome to the fold my boy", Ilya exclaimed, "Now, I was hoping you'd do the right thing so I've prepared a special welcome gift for you. Come, it's time for the fun I promised to start."

Footsteps, their sound growing louder is what tipped me off. I pulled on my restrains but felt the silver cuffs dig into my skin harder burning the flesh there. Soon the door was pushed open and I saw Ilya step in.

"Watch your step, it's very slippery", he warned the guy before he moved aside to let him in.

I looked up and froze. I knew now why his voice sounded familiar. I would have recognized it if it didn't change from the last time I heard it, the time it was filled with fire when he was fighting to live, longing and love when he was talking about his fiancé, fear when he realized he was going to lose. Now it was flat, cold, emotionless. His appearance didn't change much except for his skin that was paler, fangs that were longer and eyes that were red. When those red gems fell on me he too froze, but only for a second, before his face morphed into grimace that reminded me of a smile, but it was a lot more twisted. He was really playing his new role to perfection. Being a Strigoi obviously suited him.

"I believe you and Alexei now each other", Ilya announced watching Adrian Ivashkov's face carefully. From his expression I could tell he was satisfied. He liked them viscous. The more blood thirsty the better.

"Yeah, we've met", Adrian spat through gritted teeth, "What are you going to do with him?"

"Me? Nothing", Ilya responded grinning, "But you, you get to do whatever you want. Kristof will bring you whichever tools you ask for and you are free to take as much time as you want."

"Ilya don't do this, you need me", I stressed fixing my eyes on him.

"No, I really don't", he said without even looking at me, "Have fun Adrian. I'll see you later."

With that he turned around and walked away closing the door behind him. Adrian stood there, watching me like a hawk, before he slowly strolled over to the table that I knew already contained some "tools". He took his eyes off of me long enough to examine the material he was given before he continued his stroll reaching me. He grabbed my chin slamming my head back into the metal poll to which I was tied to. He leaned in fixing my eyes with a deathly stare while his lips pulled into a little smile.

"I'm going to enjoy this", he whispered, his smile growing wider.

He was using my words. The same words I said to him before I turned him. That was my mistake, my downfall, turning him when I should have just killed him. Now I was going to pay for my mistakes. He was going to make me pay.

* * *

 **Chapter song: (Don't fear) the reaper - Blue oyster cult**

 **Sorry for being a little MIA, but I've been busy with my Halloween piece for the VA10thanniversaryproject (go check it out if you haven't seen it yet) and with rewriting TAH, plus don't even get me started on some other stuff I've been writing! I've recently had an explosion of ideas I just had to write down, so on the plus side expect a lot of interesting stories in the future!**

 **I know, I know! I went a little crazy with the flashbacks. I'm cutting down on them I promise. I might have two shorter ones in two of the upcoming chapters, but I really need them because they actually fill in the gaps in the story so, DON'T KILL ME!**

" **The** _ **thing**_ **" Adrian mentioned is something that will shortly be explained through a "none flashback" moment, so be patient.**

 **Anyhow I hope you liked this one! Until the next time,**

 **T!**


End file.
